


A Curfew?

by Icyreflection



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Gay Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, M/M, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pining Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pining Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Strict Parents, pure fluff, somewhat ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyreflection/pseuds/Icyreflection
Summary: Connor and Markus are going on their first date after two years of skirting around each other. Hank Anderson, Lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department and Connor's adoptive father is a little too protective over his android son.





	A Curfew?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBH fic. 
> 
> English isn't my first language.
> 
> Cross posted on my tumblr (axgila)

It was nearly two years after Markus’ successful peaceful revolution, androids were slolwy being integrated with humans. Maybe somewhere in the far future, humans ans androids could coexist peacefully. Progress was slow, there waere a few anti-android groups popping here and there but that was to be expected. Some people resist change and some accept change.

Connor had been living with Hank for these past two years; it has also been two years since the former Deviant Hunter had broken free of his coding,and it it has also been two years he and a certain Android Revoltionary leader had been skirting around each other.

Connor and Markus’ interactions was like one of those Korean dramas Gavin watches when he thinks no one is watching. It was like seeing two characters in a K-drama *this* close to kissing but one of them pulled away, leaving the viewer with shippy blue balls and a strong urge to punch their laptop screens.

Hank Anderson was too old for this shit, hence why he let out a loud “Fucking finally!” when The two RK models finally hooked up. Though there still the issue of the Lieutenant’s fatherly instincts blaring to life. Cole was way too young for dating but Connor isn’t. Though technically only two years old, Connor was designed to look like someone in his late 20’s to early 30’s but no matter how old a child could be, they’ll always be a baby in their father’s eyes.

The RK800 was already hand on hand with Markus, one foot outside the house, ready and have their little date when he heard Hank’s voice.

“Bring my son back home back by seven pm. Eight thirty at the latest.”

The RK800’s temple LED blinked a bright yellow….was Hank giving him a curfew? Markus doesn’t look that confused but quite surprised, Carl didn’t give him curfews when he went out.

It’s not like Hank didn’t trust Markus, the guy lead a peaceful revolution for fucks sake. Hank’s confident Markus would treat Connor right and vise versa.

“You heard me, it’s not safe to stay out late. Seven to eight thirty.” The lieutenant shot Markus an intimidating glare.

Connor was designed to hunt down deviants, to fight. He could easily take down attackers, also Markus was a respected figure, and also a skilled fighter. Also, harming androids is now a punishable crime. They are safe as they could be.

Connor decided not to talk back to his father and nodded, LED flicking back to a calm blue. Markus smiled, trying to win the Lieutenant’s trust. “I’ll bring him back before seven, Lieutenant Anderson.” He said, trying not to sound nervous. The synthetic flesh of their intertwined fingers receded, leaving a white interior that extended until their wrists.

Hank hummed in approval but still maintaining an intimidating stance. “You better, now run along.”


End file.
